


Curiosity

by Harmony_J



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Consensual, Diana(Wonder Woman) spanks Steve Trevor, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, Sex, Spanking, Steve Trevor Spanks Diana(Wonder Woman), wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_J/pseuds/Harmony_J
Summary: Diana witnesses a spanking and wants one too. She asks Steve and he obliges. Consensual fun is had by both parties.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I never thought I would share this. I'll be honest. I come from a fandom with a lot of spanking fics in it. I wrote this months ago, right after the movie came out and I couldn't find any spanking fics in this fandom, so I wanted to fill in the gap. I hope this fic is fun, that's what I'm aiming for. The fic is a spanking twist on that night in Veld. It really is just light and playful, if you're looking for something deeper and sexier this isn't really it. I hope you enjoy.

Diana looked at Steve next to her in bed. She smiled and enjoyed the happy and content state she was in at the moment. She almost felt like she had been drugged. Cleo should have mentioned how wonderful men could be when it came to pleasures of the flesh. The things Steve had done with his hands and his mouth. She also liked his warmth against her skin, his arms wrapped around her, the taste of him when he kissed her. She liked his smell and his voice. She grinned at him and he sat up in bed, and crawled on top of her. He kissed her.

She found herself wrapping her arms and legs around him greedily. She didn’t want to let him go. He smiled at her. She let go of him and he moved his mouth from hers, down her body, kissing her neck, breasts, stomach and moving lower and lower. She sighed in contentment, never wanting this to end. She swore she was going to reach her happy place again, when his mouth reached between her legs. They had been through this earlier and she had made noises that she hadn’t ever made before and was thrashing around in the bed. The sensation had been wonderful and overpowering. She was almost at her happy point again when the sound of someone being hit in the next room snapped her out of it. She pushed Steve away from her, closed her legs and pulled herself up.

“Steve, what if someone needs our help?” She threw her legs over the bed and started to stand up, the sound of hitting continued, but whoever was on the receiving end of it hadn’t made any noises of protest. She didn’t care that she was naked, she headed to the door. 

“It’s probably nothing.” Steve said reaching out for her. “Maybe put some clothes on?”

“It’s just next door.” She said grabbing her lasso and she was out of the room. Steve hurried into a pair of pants and grabbed his pistol.

“Diana.” He grabbed her black cloak and put it over her shoulders. He tried pulling it over her body to cover her but it ended up falling onto the floor. He quickly picked it up.

Diana pushed the door open to find a naked woman sprawled over a fully clothed man’s lap saying “no.” The man’s hand was in midair about to make contact with the woman’s upturned behind. Her behind was already pretty pink. Diana asked them in their language what was going on. The woman looked mortified. Diana approached the man angrily, Steve came up behind her. He tried without success to pull Diana back.  
The couple yelled out they were playing. It was all right. Diana asked the woman if it was true and she insisted it was. The woman pulled herself up and grabbed a blanket to cover herself with, and Diana found herself being dressed in her cloak by Steve. She almost wanted to tell Steve that she knew how to dress herself with the way he was fussing over her. He wrapped her up very tightly in it before pushing her behind him and standing in front of her. The woman told them that she and her fiancé were having fun, just like she and Steve were having fun in their room. They were just playing. She promised. The man said the same thing. They both apologized.

“I’m sorry.” Diana apologized to the couple too. She walked out from behind Steve. “They’re all right.” She told him.

“Good.” Steve grabbed Diana by her upper arm and shepherded her back to her room.

“They were engaging in pleasures of the flesh too. He was inflicting pain on her and she liked it. “Diana took off her cloak, and threw herself onto the bed. Steve closed and locked the door behind them.

“Yeah, I figured as much.” Steve sighed. The woman hadn’t exactly looked unhappy, well, at least until they walked in. He thought about him and Diana being interrupted in their play and lovemaking earlier. He felt really bad actually, poor guy, spanking his sweetheart in fun and being disrupted by the likes of them. He wasn’t so sure he liked how the guy looked at Diana’s naked body either. He shook his head reminding himself that he wasn’t the jealous type.

“Cleo mentioned pain sometimes being enjoyable, but I never imagined it like that. It seems so intimate, being over someone’s lap like that.”

“Some people like spanking. I guess?” Steve shrugged.

“How come we haven’t done that?”

“Spanking?”

“Yeah?”

“Um, well…”

“What time is it?” Diana asked looking for the little clock on her nightstand.

“A little after one.”

“What time are we leaving in the morning?”

“German High Command isn’t that far from here; the Gala isn’t until the evening.”

“We have time then?” Diana said sounding very pleased.

“Time for…”

“Time for you to spank me and me to spank you.”

Steve’s jaw dropped and he stared at her for a moment. 

“Let me go first.” She said eagerly. She handed him his shirt.” I liked how they did it, with him completely dressed.”

“Spanking isn’t something… A lot of people don’t… It hurts you know? I don’t normally go around spanking women. Steve said uncomfortably. 

“Who do you go around spanking then?”

“I don’t. I mean…I’d rather not spank anyone.”

“It’s just play like the couple said. We can do it too.”

“Yeah but, we’re still getting to know each other.”

“You could put your penis in my vagina, but not spank me?” Diana raised an eyebrow looking at her lover and friend with skepticism.

“That’s different.”

“Spanking actually seems kind of mild compared to what Cleo wrote about lovers inflicting pain on each other. I doubt spanking like that even scars or draws blood.”

“You know what? I didn’t read Cleo’s writings, but it doesn’t sound like the right frame of reference for this stuff.” He seriously wondered what the hell was in those books. Scarring someone? Making someone bleed? Christ, what exactly did those women do all day on that island?

“I want a spanking.”

“Fine, I’ll spank you, but it’s going to hurt, don’t say that I didn’t warn you.” It was a losing battle. He thought he should know this by now. Diana always seemed to get the last say. It was the story of all his relationships with women actually. He couldn’t help it. He had a hard time saying no to them, maybe that was his problem. He should put his foot down more, wear the pants in the relationship, like his friends always told him, but he didn’t see women as inferior or needing to be told what to do. He saw them as human beings like himself. He saw them as companions and friends, equal partners in this life journey, and to be honest the thought of this perfect and naked woman being sprawled over his lap and yet one more opportunity to touch her, what the hell was he waiting for? He quickly got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed. He pointed to his lap.

“So, I go over your lap?”

“You sure do.” Steve patted his lap. He made an “oomph” sound when Diana more or less threw herself across him. She almost knocked the wind out of him and almost sent him flying off the bed onto the floor. Are you comfortable?” He gasped?

“Yeah.”

“Good.” He looked down at her perfect body, and found himself not wanting to spank her. What he really wanted was to push her back onto the bed, climb on top of her and make love to her again, or he wanted her on top of him, any position really. He just wanted to be inside her again, with her; the two of them entangled. He wanted to be with her outside of all this stuff too. She was a one of a kind woman. She was a potent combination of strength, wisdom, beauty, innocence, optimism and hope. He still couldn’t believe his luck; being rescued by her. He couldn’t imagine things ever going back to how they were before they met. He couldn’t ever see them being apart, he wanted to express as much to her, but there was plenty of time for that.

Steve raised his hand, when she asked what he was waiting for, but her behind wasn’t in really good range. He looked down at her, admiring her long and lean body before reaching to pull her up a bit. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me if you don’t like it, or it’s too hard. Spanking isn’t for everyone.”

“I will.”

He raised his hand and brought it firmly down onto her left butt cheek. It was loud and sounded sick as it always did when striking someone, and he was a little concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” He repeated the motion, landing a slap to her other butt cheek. She didn’t say anything and he continued, after three more slaps he stopped and asked how she was doing.

“There has to be more to it than this. I don’t get it, what’s so pleasurable about this?”

“Want me to stop?”

“Yeah.” She stood up for a moment and crossed her arms. “Tell me more about spanking? I want to figure this out? Why do people enjoy it so much?”

“I think most actually don’t.” He said grabbing her and pulling her into his lap.

“It can’t always be for pleasure?” She touched his hands where they were holding her tightly.

“It’s not.”

“What else is it for then?”

“Um, punishment, mostly for children.” He pulled her up against him a little tighter. “You never got spanked when you were a kid? What about your mother? She never spanked you when you did something wrong or dangerous?”

“No, never.”

“My father used to spank me with a razor strop when I disobeyed him.”

“That’s awful.”

“Eh. I didn’t like it, but I survived, and sometimes it was warranted. I’m not saying I agree with it necessarily, but growing up it’s pretty normal for children to be spanked, even at school by teachers.”

“What’s a razor strop?”

“It’s a strip of leather used to polish and sharpen a razor or a knife.” Steve let go of her and held out his hands to show how long the razor strop was and how thick. “My father used to have a straight edge razor he’d sharpen on the strop.

“I can’t imagine ever striking a child, and with something like that.”

“Yeah, me neither, when I think about it”

“So, some people like being spanked like that, even into adulthood, and for pleasure?”

“Yeah, but, well, I don’t think it’s about the actual spanking itself for adults, well maybe for some, if you like physical pain, but most actually don’t.”

“What’s it about then?”

“Well, for the one being spanked and in the context of the woman next door, um… I think it’s about pretend, um being caught doing something you’re not supposed to and then being dealt with? I think some people like feeling vulnerable, and being bad, but not too bad, or even really bad you know?”

“So, in order for me to enjoy spanking, I should do something I’m not supposed to. I should be caught and then punished, is that what you’re saying?”

“Yes, but in play, as in what we’ve been doing in here, bedroom stuff, outside of the bedroom, spanking isn’t really appropriate you know?”

“But you just said that children get spanked for not doing as they’re told.”

“Well, yeah. Children probably shouldn’t be spanked either.”

“What you’re saying is you’d never spank an adult like your father spanked you?” She got up off his lap and looked down at him. “Even if the person did something really wrong?”

“Never, it’s not right. Adults don’t just go around spanking each other when they don’t do as their told, well some do, but I don’t think it’s right, outside of the bedroom. That’s all I’m saying.” He looked at her with exasperation and she had a smirk on her face, of course she knew as much. 

“Okay. So, what can I do then if I want a spanking?”

“Nothing.”

“Maybe I should ask the guy next door? Wonder if he would spank me? I know he was physically attracted to me. He seemed to be doing a pretty good job of spanking his lady.”

“No.” Steve raised his voice and stood up too, at first he thought she had seriously lost her mind, go ask a stranger for a spanking? What the hell was she thinking? He shook his head at the look of amusement she gave him over his concern. She was just messing with him. Christ, she was being a minx, and he was being an idiot for not doing anything about it. He had taken her over his knee earlier, why couldn’t he do it again? It’s what she wanted.

“How about we move onto something else?” He suggested. He felt bad at the dejected look she gave him. He just wasn’t entirely comfortable with hitting her, earlier had been enough. He’d rather punish her with kisses or caresses. He wondered if maybe she’d settle for some time in the corner? He looked at the nearest corner with interest.

Diana sauntered past him and the corner, over to the door, purposely being provocative. The way she moved her hips and looked at him over her shoulder. Hell, she even called him over with her finger. It drove Steve crazy, he rushed to her and reached out for her, but she dodged him.

“Since nothing is happening in here, I’m going back out into the snow, at least there’s some magic out there and it’s fun.” She unbolted the door and stepped into the hallway. 

“What? Not naked, you’ll freeze.” They were doing this again? Steve tried grabbing her but she pushed his arms away.

“You don’t want me running around in the snow naked? Do something about it then. Something that would be done in the bedroom. Do a good job of it too or I’ll never learn.” Diana scoffed and ran out into the hallway.

Steve froze for a moment and shook his head, a little concerned that she was being serious about not having fun with him anymore. He started after her. She raced back and forth across the hallway, always staying just out of his reach. “You can’t catch me Steve Trevor.” She taunted.

“Don’t be so sure.” He said sternly trying to keep his voice down and his pace fast enough to match hers. Did she not understand frostbite or hypothermia? It was one thing walking around indoors without any clothes on, but not outside. He seriously had to stop her. The thought of people coming out of their rooms to her running around naked was mortifying too. What was it with her and being scantily clad and in this case completely naked? Why was she always such a distraction? Yes, she had a beautiful body, but polite society didn’t appreciate beautiful bodies being out on public display like this, and then the whole thing sounded absurd, screw polite society.

Diana was a beautiful woman, the last thing she should be is ashamed over that, and in this place they were heroes. They could do whatever the fuck they wanted. His irritation and concern was finally replaced with playfulness. He could do this. He could catch her and deal with her, the way she wanted him to. Hell, he had to, what if she really did go out into the snow and get hurt? Well, okay she probably wouldn’t. She was more sensible than that, but she was making it his obligation to stop her, if she wanted a spanking he’d give her one. He shook his head and smiled. He picked up his pace, sprinting after her.

“Going into the snow now.” Diana laughed, heading to the staircase.

“Oh no you’re not.” He promised.

“Sure I am?”

“Diana, get back here right now.” He said attempting to sound stern, although he wasn’t sure that’s exactly how it came out. It had been so long since he had been able to be with a woman like this, so long since he was able to let his guard down and just have fun.

“Get back here?” She imitated him. “Why don’t you make me?” She started to race down the stairs and he finally caught her at the bottom of the first flight. He grabbed her around the waist or rather suspected she allowed herself to be grabbed, no matter. He wrapped his arms around her breasts and waist, trying to cover her up from any prying eyes, and pushed her forward and back up the stairs and into their room. He found himself landing a playful smack to her butt on the way. He was relieved when she laughed.

“Just wait until we get back to the room.” He threatened. “You’re not getting away with this.” He promised. “I told you not to go outside without any clothes on. It’s cold and you’ll freeze. What were you thinking? He tried to keep a straight face but seriously he couldn’t. This was just too much fun. “You asked for it.” He whispered into her ear.

Once in the room with the door locked for the millionth time that night, he swore Diana couldn’t ever stay put, he walked her to the bed, sat down on it and flipped her over his lap. He found himself putting a leg over hers and pinning her hands to her back with his hand. He knew she could get up if she wanted. She was strong enough and even if she weren’t, all she had to do was ask to be let go and he’d free her in a heartbeat. He started to swat her.

She didn’t say no or make any motion telling him to stop, so he continued with the swats and started to scold her playfully about not running around naked and going out into the snow without any clothes on. He told her that it was about time she listened to him and that her mother not spanking her sure explained a lot. They had a lot of work ahead of them actually. He teased that he’d spank her everyday if that’s what it took to get her to mind him. Why was it that the guys followed him without question but she didn’t? If they ever made it back to Themiscyra he’d tell her mom to take her in hand too. She shook her head defiantly at that and blurted out “no,” and he couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that.

She insisted in a pouty voice that she didn’t deserve to be spanked, and struggled weakly against his hold, but stopped when a few more sharp slaps were applied to her squirming backside. He finally full on started spanking her. He told her this was what was going to happen to her for now on when she decided to do something dangerous. She started to plead with him to stop. He did, thinking that maybe he was being too hard on her, until she asked him why he stopped and told him to spank her harder. He shook his head and spanked her a bit harder and she started to cry, sob and say she was sorry. He let up on the slaps a bit, and she yelled at him not to do that, that he needed to really punish her. Christ, she was insufferable. She was going to break his hand is what she was going to do.

He landed more hard swats to her sit spots and enjoyed watching her toned behind turn pink and then a little red. He put his hand underneath her. She was completely wet. It was reassuring and took away any remaining concern he had over all of this. He continued with the spanking, ignoring how loud it sounded. It echoed through the room. He tried not to notice how sore and heavy his hand was getting too. 

Her breathing became a little labored and her pleading turned into her demanding he spank her even more and even harder, and he did, finally when his hand was starting to go numb; with what little energy he had left, he landed the hardest blows yet that he could manage to the back of her thighs, and told her he expected her to behave herself for now on and do as she was told. She said she would, nearly out of breath. She promised she would be good and he let go of her hands and took his leg off of hers. She started to pull herself up but he told her not yet. She asked why and he started to rub her stinging bottom and massage her back. She sighed in contentment. It felt wonderful.

“You know for someone who’s never been spanked before, you did a pretty good job with the whole I’m sorry. Please stop, I was bad routine.” Steve admitted. “Sure you’re all right?” He worried that he had been too hard on her, but her behind didn’t really look that bad, already the redness was starting to fade, and much to his relief, he didn’t think any bruises would be left behind. She seemed to be a fast healer.

“I’m perfect. At first I was trying to imagine how you must have felt when you were a child and your dad spanked you. I was thinking about what one should say and do in the situation, if it were a punishment spanking,” she admitted, “but then I was just enjoying the situation and new physical sensation. Did you cry a lot when your dad spanked you?”

“Never, I was always stoically silent.” He lied.

“You were right about how good it feels to pretend to be bad and then being caught at it. It was delicious. I liked being bad. I liked pretending it hurt more than it did too. I enjoy spankings.” She said happily rolling off his lap and standing up. She started to rub her behind like he had, but it didn’t feel quite as nice.

“I’m glad.” Steve smiled, looking up at her. He was a little disappointed that what felt like hard smacks to him weren’t as hard as she had wanted. He had tried to keep up with her demands. His hand was tingling. He had given it his best shot; the important thing was that she was positively glowing with happiness. It was a beautiful sight actually. He stood up too, and pulled her towards him. They hugged for a long moment and he found himself caressing her face and combing her hair with his fingers. She grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss and the two of them held onto each other and swayed just like they had earlier with her dance lesson.

“Steve?”

“Hmm…?

“When do you want your spanking?”

“Uh, I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Got plenty growing up.”

“I think me spanking you will be better than your father spanking you.”

“I don’t.” Spanking hadn’t ever been his thing, truth be told he hated spankings, at least being on the receiving end of them. It hadn’t been entirely awful having Diana across his lap though. Steve swore that he had waited his entire life to meet this woman.

“What can I do to make you happy like I am right now?”

“You’re already doing it.”

“No I’m not.”

“You are.” He laughed. “I like having a beautiful woman in my arms.” He squeezed her.” I like having someone to kiss.” He kissed her again,” and I guess I don’t mind having a naughty girl to spank in the bedroom every now and then either.” He reached behind her and smacked her.

“Hey,” She said indignantly, shaking her head. “There has to be something, you’d like?”

“I’m good. I promise. We did a lot earlier.”

“Okay, if you say so.” She couldn’t help it. She was so in awe of this man at the moment. She found herself literally sweeping him off his feet and carrying him in her arms. She kissed him again.

“Um, Diana, please put me down.” Steve said uncomfortably, afraid she’d drop him, but she didn’t. She wasn’t even struggling to keep him up. She started to put him down, but he found himself trusting her and told her not to, and to be honest he was finding this new experience to be ridiculous and fun at the same time. He hadn’t ever literally been lifted up off the floor by a woman like this, and in this case a very naked and gorgeous one. It actually wasn’t so bad. She began twirling around with him and he couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it. How would this look to an outsider? “Um, no one is to know about this ever.” He insisted. “No picking me up in public Diana all right? God, you’re strong.” He laughed. This was just too much.

She hoisted him up and over her shoulder. “Can I give you one spank? Just to see what it feels like?”

“Sure.” He couldn’t say no to her. She smacked him in the center of his butt. It left behind a pleasant heat and sting, and when he thought of who had just smacked him, the last thing it could possibly be was unpleasant.

“Was it okay?”

“Yeah. I think I’ll survive. How did you like swatting me?”

“I don’t know. Didn’t do enough of it.” She put him down. “Why are you smiling so much?"

“I just can’t believe my good fortune, that’s all. Okay, now you got me curious. You can spank me?” Steve wondered if he’d regret this.

“I will.” She nodded her head and he watched in amusement as she quickly dressed into her battle outfit. He was going to tell her that her being naked was just fine by him, but she seemed to have this thing all planned out and he didn’t want to spoil it for her.

She fastened her lasso to the side of her outfit and walked over to him. “What are you going to do to be naughty?” She asked.

“I don’t need to be naughty” he said. “It’s not about that for me.”

“What’s it about then?”

“How about being told what to do by a powerful woman like you?” He offered.

“I see.” She reached for his pants and started to unfasten them but changed her mind. She pulled out the desk chair and sat on it. She pulled him over his lap, still fully clothed.

“I’ve never had to say this to a woman before, but seriously you’re stronger than anyone I’ve ever met before, not too hard.”

“I’ll be careful.” She promised. She looked down at him over her lap. She enjoyed his warmth and weight. She liked him being so close to him. She put her arms around him and held onto him for a moment. She thought she could hold him like this forever. She reached down and stroked his hair. She rubbed him on the back.

Steve couldn’t even describe what he was feeling. It was somewhere between anticipation, anxiousness and amusement. 

He felt himself being adjusted a bit and then felt her hand come crashing down onto his upturned behind. The intensity of it actually made him yelp. It wasn’t entirely unbearable though. “Diana,” He found himself saying out of breath after a few more punishing swats. “Diana. It’s maybe a little hard.” He said not really meaning it.

“No, I’m the one doing the spanking. I decide how it goes, not you.” She warned, able to read his voice. She kept up the punishing swats. Stay still.” She ordered when he started to struggle against her slightly.

“But, it really hurts.” He pleaded pathetically.

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn’t completely serious though. This was part of his game. She watched him throw his hand back to cover his warm behind and she pushed it away before landing another volley of smacks. He kept putting his hand back to cover his butt. “That’s enough of this, you’re being spanked, you need to cooperate.” She scolded.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He said obediently and kept his hand from covering his butt for a few more swats, but then he threw it back defiantly and grabbed her hand. He had a nice grin on his face.

“Stop that.” She ordered, pulling her hand from his.

“Make me stop.” He challenged.

“Very well.”

He anticipated her pinning his hands to his back, like he had done with her. He heard her unhooking her lasso from her outfit. She grabbed his wrists and tied them up with lasso. It had happened so fast that he wasn’t even sure it was real. He pulled against the knot and smiled. He thought that now they were getting somewhere. He felt her reaching underneath him to take off his pants.

“Please, not that.” He smiled, testing the knot again. It wasn’t overly tight, but he still had absolutely no idea of how to free himself from it. The texture of the lasso was very different than rope too, that he had already gotten firsthand experience with. He felt her put a leg over his.

“Are you okay?” She asked, knowing she would get an honest answer.

“Are you kidding? I’m fantastic. What an experience.”

“I’m not hurting you too much? The slaps aren’t too hard?”

“Well, I mean they hurt like hell, but it’s a good hurt. I can take it. I want more.”

“Hands are okay too?”

“They’re a bit uncomfortable, but I honestly don’t mind.”

“You’ll tell me if any of this is too much?”

“Yes, continue.”

“I will.” She slid his pants down to his knees. He hadn’t gotten fully dressed from earlier and didn’t have any underclothes on. His butt was pretty pink already. She pushed him forward a bit and started striking him on the back of his thighs, like he had done to her. It definitely brought out a more pronounced reaction. 

He cried out loudly for a moment and then silenced himself by biting his lip, fuck it hurt, like really, really hurt. He should have given his pants more credit, what wonderful protection they had provided, but he could deal with this pain, and once he stopped tensing up, the sensation started to be a bit more pleasurable, as did the reminder of who was doing the spanking. He didn’t think he’d ever met a woman as strong as her.

“So, that Gala tomorrow. You’re taking me to it right?”

“You’re not going.” He whimpered as another blazing slap marked up his already sore and hot flesh.

“I think I am.”

“You’re not, “He regretted it as soon as he said it; the slap he received was terrific. He felt a shudder of arousal race over him.

“Guess, I’ll have to spank you until you change your mind then.” She said wickedly and continued her onslaught of smacks. He never changed his mind about the Gala though, much to her chagrin.

The spanking continued for a bit longer. She finally stopped spanking him when he pleaded with her to let him up, that he needed her and now. He couldn’t take it anymore. She pulled him up and untied his wrists.

He reached for her urgently kicking off his pants, and grabbing her hips. He asked if they could do it again, have sex, otherwise he’d take care of this himself. She didn’t’ mind doing it again as he put it. She looked down at him. It was more than obvious how ready he was. He fumbled urgently with her battle outfit, spinning her around to look at how it was fastened. He tried to unclasp it, but wasn’t very successful. She had removed it on her own during their earlier lovemaking.

A part of him wanted to just pull down the little shorts she wore under the outfit and get to her that way, but he thought it would be disrespectful. He had to remind himself that he wasn’t a horny college student and she wasn’t just a willing and incredibly attractive co-ed. He sure as hell didn’t want to ruin her outfit either. He asked her to show him how to take off the bodice and attached skirt, and the moment she started to show him, he practically tore her clothes off. He reached for her again to take off her shorts. She sat on the bed and spread her legs asking him to touch her. 

She pointed to her crotch. He stood at the edge of the bed and grabbed her ankles. He pulled her towards him. He slid her shorts off and put her legs on his shoulders. He ran his hands over her spanked behind and the back of her thighs. He was happy when she made noises of pleasure instead of pain. He was worried that he had left marks on her from hitting her earlier, but she seemed to be fine. He started to stroke her inner thighs and then started to finger her. It didn’t take long for her to get wet again.

He was going to take her right there with her at the edge of the bed but she slid her legs off his shoulders and stood up. She called him over with her finger and he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. He told her to jump up and she did, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He and the wall held her up. They began kissing again until she told him she was ready. She moaned as he thrust into her over and over again, and finally came in her again. She loved the sensation of him holding onto her so tightly. She loved him wanting her so bad. When he was done he just held her carefully, catching his breath. She touched his butt with the heel of her foot and he cried out pathetically, turning around. She was still in his arms. He almost dropped her, but managed to make it back to the bed with her. She fell backwards on the bed and he fell on top of her. He rolled onto his back, cried out the moment his ass made contact with the sheets, and quickly stood up.

“Are you all right?” Diana asked with concern.

“I’m all right. You really know how to hit.” He said affectionately. He picked up her spanking hand and kissed it. Your hand isn’t sore is it?”

“It’s not.”

“What about your bottom?” 

“They both feel fine. I don’t notice anything different.”

“I guess that explains your mother not spanking you then.” He said with relief. “You would have barely felt a thing, not much of a deterrent for bad behavior,” for some reason he didn’t mind that come morning he would find a couple of bruises on his ass from her, but the thought of him bruising her hadn’t sat well with him at all. He was grateful his concern had been misplaced.

“I didn’t exactly go easy on you, you know?” I learned from the best.” He offered.

“And you’re sure you’re all right?” She asked, wanting to look at his behind, but he kept his back to the wall.”

“Yeah, I mean I still haven’t gotten the feeling back in my hand.” He shook his hand, “and yup, it hurts to sit down, haven’t had that problem in like twenty years? Thank you very much Madam. But I’m good. You know if we ever do this spanking stuff again, I’m going to have to use a slipper on you. I don’t know that my hand can take it.” He admitted with some defeat.

“A slipper.” She burst into laughter. “Who spanks with a slipper?”

“What? I’m not going to use a strop on you. I don’t care how strong you are.”

“I’m sure we can find something else.”

“Yeah? Like what? Hell, I might want to be hit with something else too, if it’s by you. How about next time you whip me with the lasso?”

“No.” She blurted out. 

“Just a suggestion.” He watched her brush her inner thighs.

“Let’s get cleaned up.”

There was one bathroom down the hall with a small bathtub. They had a washbasin and pitcher in their room. Diana poured the water from the pitcher into the basin and dabbed a wash cloth in the water and wiped herself with it. Steve did the same. Diana grabbed her black cloak and Steve put his pants on again and they worked their way to the bathtub.

Diana let Steve fill up the bathtub for her. He took off her cloak and helped her into the tub, telling her to be careful. There was a fresh bar of soap in the bathroom and Steve grabbed it along with a fresh sponge. Diana let herself relax and allowed Steve to bathe her. She could honestly say she hadn’t been bathed by anyone but her mother and that was when she was a small child. It was nice letting a man do this.  
She wanted to pull Steve into the tub with her but there was barely enough room for her in it. He kneeled beside her and kissed her on the mouth and then on the neck. She said yuck, that she was trying to get clean. She took the sponge from him and rubbed her neck with it aggressively where he had been kissing her. She playfully threw it at his face and started to laugh loudly at his surprised reaction. He told her through squinted eyes that she was being bad and that if she kept it up he’d have to spank her again. She dared him and resisted him a bit more in play. He pulled her out of the tub, and did spank her again. She noticed that being spanked wet hurt considerably more, than being dry, but she still managed to laugh. He asked her if she was going to behave herself and finish her bath and not attack him with the sponge. She nodded, and he guided her back into the water.

When her bath was finished Diana gave Steve a bath too, when Steve stepped out of the tub after his bath, Diana grabbed him and held him in place for a moment. “Diana?” He asked struggling against her hold. She tried to examine his bottom but he wouldn’t stay still. 

“Don’t move.” She warned. She examined his bottom, and he kept moving. She looked over the damage she had left on him from earlier. It wasn’t as bad as she had feared. She let go of him. “You’ll be fine.” She promised.

Once back in the room, they barely hit the bed before Steve fell asleep. It had been quite a day and quite a morning already. The rest of the day was filled with hope though. They had plenty of time to continue this relationship and she couldn’t wait to go to the Gala. Steve didn’t want her there, but Ares would be there and she had to take care of him. She smiled at the thought of them being together. She wanted to know what it was like to get up in the morning, eat breakfast, read the paper, go to work. She wondered what marriage held and the thought of having babies pleased her to no end, as did the fantasy of having someone to grow old with.

 

The End. Thank you for reading.

Note. For some reason I can see Diana being really playful in the bedroom, and I think Steve would just eat it up.


End file.
